The Elder Scrolls: The Queen & the Cairn
by lndn95
Summary: Nearly twenty-two years after Alduin's defeat, the Dragonborn discovers that an old enemy has returned after being banished for decades. In a desperate attempt to defeat his undead enemy permanently, the Dragonborn and his companions travel to the Summerset Isles, in search of a mythical black soul gem capable of binding even the most powerful mortals to the Soul Cairn permanently.


The Elder Scrolls: The Queen & the Cairn

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Hi, everybody. I'm new to this site, though I've been an avid writer for a very long time. I'm also a huge fan of video games, particularly RPGs such as Skyrim and Fallout. I wrote "The Queen & the Cairn because I wanted to give my Skyrim character a unique, satisfying conclusion, which bridges the gap between Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls 6._

 _The main story takes place nearly twenty-two years after Alduin's defeat, so a lot has happened since then. I've incorporated several mods into the story. Some of these I created, such as Spheron, while the Scarlett ship mod was created by another modder. Several Skyrim characters and their fates are discussed, and the events and main character of The Elder Scrolls 6 are mentioned briefly at the end, though only vague descriptions are given, for obvious reasons. I may write more Elder Scrolls stories in the future, possibly a story relating to "The Queen & the Cairn". _

Prologue: The Deadlands

Queen Potema, the infamous Wolf Queen, wandered Skyrim, in an invisible, spectral form. Her

power was almost gone. After her defeat at the hands of the Dragonborn, she hung on to the mortal

realm of Mundus, using everything she had. She was indeed a powerful necromancer and a powerful

spirit, but she couldn't cling to the mortal world forever. Not in her current state, at least.

If she remained, her power would be used up, and she would return to the afterlife, perhaps

permanently. If she could reach Oblivion, however, she could possibly regain her strength, over time

becoming strong enough to return as the rightful queen of not only Skyrim, but all of Tamriel as well.

She doubted any of the Daedric princes would offer to help her, but as she wandered close to a shrine

dedicated to Mehrunes Dagon, she decided she didn't have much to lose, so she pleaded with him.

"Oh, mighty Mehrunes Dagon, if you may, allow me to travel to your realm of the Deadlands. I will

in turn serve you for eternity." Her voice sounded as if she was pleading to Dagon from another room

or far away, cutting in and out; another indication that she didn't have much time left. After her plead, a

light flashed, revealing Dagon himself.

He appeared around the size of a normal man, at the edge of a portal, behind him revealing his plane

of Oblivion, the Deadlands. He, unlike mortals, could still see Potema, though her spectral form had

faded so much that she was nearly invisible, even to Dagon, appearing as a crude representation of her

former self.

Dagon laughed and mockingly bowed before her. "The mighty Potema, once the powerful Wolf

Queen of Solitude, now reduced to a spectral beggar. You don't have much time left, your majesty."

"Please, I will serve you forever. I will do your bidding," Potema said, kneeling in front of Dagon.

"I could use a servant like you. Someone loyal to me. After you regain your former strength, you will

lead my Dremora army, and you will help me conquer Mundus. You will help me finish what I started

hundreds of years ago. What say you, esteemed Wolf Queen?" Potema nodded. "Of course, my lord.

I'll give anything to get revenge on those who've wronged me."

"Very well. Enter the portal, and regain your strength, my servant," Dagon said, stepping aside from

the portal. Potema could immediately feel the power of Dagon and his realm. Her power. She never

intended on serving any Daedric prince, but she did intend on manipulating one if possible. Mehrunes

Dagon was ever so desperate to conquer the mortal realm, and he had been trying for thousands of

years.

Potema could exploit this radical desperation, which made him naive. As she walked through the

portal, she could immediately feel her strength returning to her. "At last," she said quietly. She no

longer resembled a crude, spectral version of herself, but she appeared as she did when she was alive.

"I have great plans for you, Wolf Queen," Mehrunes Dagon said, as he entered the portal. "Mundus will

be mine in time. For now, regain your strength and await my command."

"Did you really think I'd serve you? You're so easy to manipulate," Potema said, unleashing a burst

of energy that threw Dagon to the ground. "I can't beat you, and I can't kill you, but I can remain here,

I can make plans here, and I can regain my strength here. Thank you for your generous offer, Prince."

Dagon immediately summoned hordes of Dremora. "Capture her, and bring what's left of her spirit

to me!" The Dremora encircled Potema, but she had regained enough strength to teleport across the

realm, erecting a barrier of magicka that separated her from the rest of the Deadlands.

She couldn't leave the barrier. If she did, Dagon would surely kill her permanently. She was

powerful, but not as powerful as any of the Daedric princes. Not yet, at least. Given enough time,

however, she could draw from the power of Oblivion, potentially gaining enough strength to become

more powerful than ever before.

Most of the Dremora who were in the part of the realm Potema claimed as her own decided to serve

her, after Potema informed them of her plans and her potential power. Those who were loyal to Dagon

were enslaved by the others. At first, Dagon occassionally sent squadrons of Dremora to attack the

barrier of magicka, striking with all their might. They never broke through, however, and eventually

the attacks stopped.

Dagon doubted that Potema would be successful. Akatosh himself stopped Dagon's invasion during

the Oblivion Crisis. The Divines surely wouldn't let her return go unchallenged. He decided he'd leave

her alone. The Wolf Queen's return and hopeful demise would be all the more rewarding for Dagon to

watch, in contrast to him defeating her through force. A tragic fall after decades of careful preparation.

He loved that idea.

Over the years, Potema waited patiently, growing in power and observing Mundus by sending out

Dremora, who informed her of the current events. After twenty-one years of being in the Deadlands, she

had gained enough strength to observe Mundus through her own eyes. She knew she would never be

able to return to her full power in a spectral form, and her remains had been purified by Styrr, an elder

priest of Arkay.

She needed a new body, and she remembered one of the members of the former cult who had almost

fully resurrected her years before. Irinara. A young elvish girl who had been fascinated with Potema

ever since she was a little girl. After the Cult's dissolution, Irinara returned to her homeland of the

Summerset Isles, and worked for the Aldmeri Dominion as a powerful necromancer and assassin for a

time, before leaving the Thalmor abrubtly, as she saw her potential and talents as being wasted with

them.

The Thalmor posted wanted posters all over the Isles. They would surely execute her for dissertion

if she was caught, and she hid amongst a large group of ruins near a forest that bordered an old port

that had been abandoned ever since the Oblivion Crisis. Potema contacted her, explaining everything

that had happened in the last twenty-one years, including her plans to return.

"My dear Irinara. To return in all my glory I need a new body. Will you give yourself to me, so that

you will fulfill your destiny, allowing me to return to conquer all of Tamriel?" "Of course, my Queen,"

Irinara said obediently.

"Gather all of the former cult members you can find, and recruit new ones if necessary. I cannot

return yet, but I will need loyal servants for when I do. When I do finally return however, I will raise an

undead army the likes of which no one has ever seen. And the Dragonborn, that conniving little thief,

he will serve me for all eternity. He will lead my armies across Tamriel, and he will conquer for me."

Irinara nodded. "Yes, my Queen. The Dragonborn will pay for what he did to you all those years ago."

"Indeed, he will. Within a year's time, I will have gained enough strength to return, more powerful

than I ever was in life or in death. You will be my vessel, Irinara, and with your body I will rule Tamriel

forever."

Over the next year, Irinara gathered all of the former cult members she could track down, and she

gained multiple new recruits as well. Irinara, a master of conjuration, deployed winged twilight to guard

the cult's hideout as they prepared for Potema's arrival. If successful, the Wolf Queen would rule once

again, summoning hordes of undead to fight on her behalf.

She would be nearly unstoppable, and all of Tamriel would almost certainly fall under her rule. Only

by divine intervention would her plans be discovered by Niruin, a master thief and one of the

Dragonborn's most trusted allies.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

The Dragonborn peered over his desk in the Ragged Flagon, reviewing a list of potential jobs for

the Thieves Guild. It was late, and everyone else was either in bed or out participating in thievery, or

other mischevious activities. He had been the leader of the Guild for nearly two decades, and in that

time the Thieves Guild had grown exponentially.

It was once again a "city under a city", with a resident alchemist, a blacksmith, and a general goods

merchant. The exponential growth wasn't the only thing that had changed for the Guild. The

Dragonborn had instituted a policy that had never been implemented before. Only corrupt aristocrats,

murderers, or bandits were fair game. The Dragonborn had dealt with the worst Skyrim had to offer

time and time again, and he knew there was ample opportunity in robbing the morally corrupt.

Of course, some members hadn't been supportive of the idea at first, but after Maven Black-Briar

was successfully framed in an elaborate plot, resulting in her imprisonment in the Imperial City Prison,

the Thieves Guild robbed her estate clean, earning more coin than they ever would've with their typical

targets.

Maven had always had the Guild and the Riften guard in her pocket, but she found no favor

or leniency with the Penitus Oculatus, who weren't very happy to find out she was allegedly stealing

from ships bound for the Imperial City, laundering and reselling high quality goods meant for the upper

class of Cyrodiil, including the Emperor himself.

After the incident, Maven's family moved to Bruma, perhaps to be closer to their mother, and maybe

because they knew the Guild was involved, and if their corruption continued, they'd be the next targets.

The Dragonborn was just glad that Riften was now a much quieter, and a much fairer city.

As the Dragonborn walked towards the trophy case behind him, pondering, he wondered how

Niruin's job was going. He had been sent to the Summerset Isles to rob the mansion of a corrupt

Thalmor agent, who had at one time tried to kill the Dragonborn. Of course, many of the Isles' denizens

were still prejudiced towards Imperials, Nords, or non-elven races. Niruin wasn't a high elf, but he

would be much more unsuspecting.

The Dragonborn also thought of Lucia, his adopted daughter. She was a grown woman now, and

had lived in the Dragonborn's native city of Anvil for the last few months. She had always wanted to

open a large general goods store, and her grandmother had mentioned how Anvil was in need of a

vibrant revival, as the city still hadn't fully recovered the events of the Great War.

Of course, the Dragonborn was always concerned for her safety. He had taught her many useful

skills over the years, from the combat-oriented arts of fencing and archery, to the more reserved ways

of sneaking, pickpocketing, and lockpicking. She could handle herself, he was sure of that. However,

he was still a parent, and his daughter's safety was his primary concern.

The Dragonborn had sent Spheron, his spherical Dwarven animunculi with her for the time being.

Spheron was steadfast and loyal. Nothing would harm Lucia with Spheron by her side. As the

Dragonborn looked up he heard a noise coming from the secret entrance to the Ragged Flagon. It was

Niruin.

"I've returned sir, perhaps sooner than expected. But you need to know, there are troubling

signs in the Isles." The Dragonborn turned around. "Troubling?" Niruin nodded. "As I made my way

across the underbelly of Skywatch, I ran into members of a cult discussing the return of Queen Potema

herself!" The Dragonborn had dealt with Potema, the Wolf Queen decades ago. She was only in her

spirit form when she was banished, but the Dragonborn had always wondered if she was truly gone.

Niruin continued. "I snuck into their camp, disguised as a cult member. After a thorough search I

discovered that Potema somehow survived her encounter with you. She's been growing in power

decades, and the members of this cult plan on bringing resurrecting her in some way, so she'll have a

physical, bodily form, capable of reaminating an army of the dead which may rival the established

armies of Tamriel."

The Dragonborn nodded. "It isn't a coincidence that you've discovered this. Events like these are

rarely ever coincidental. I believe the Divines themselves have led us to this discovery. I don't believe

they'll let a force like Potema arrive without interruption" The Dragonborn walked towards Niruin. "I

never thought she was truly gone, and if your information is correct, she could potentially return."

"What should we do?" Niruin asked, curiously. "We can't alert the Empire. It may take too long

anyways, and even if it didn't, the news of the Empire's efforts to stop Potema's resurrection would

reach the cult, possibly leading to Potema returning sooner than expected. We have to take them by

surprise."

"We should depart imminently then," Niruin replied. "We will, soon, but there's something I need

to do first. Potema has to be dealt with permanently. We have to make sure she never threatens Tamriel

ever again. I need to find out how to banish her permanently, and the Soul Cairn may contain the

answers we seek. I'm going to find Serana, and then I'm going to the Soul Cairn itself."

Chapter 2: The Soul Cairn

The Dragonborn's skiff arrived at Castle Volikhar. It was a cold morning, colder than usual. Snow

was falling, slowly piling up on the ground. The Dragonborn had had to navigate through a layer of ice

covering much of the water between Castle Volikhar and mainland Skyrim. As the Dragonborn walked

up to the door, he noticed the gargoyles watching him, mostly still, yet moving ever so slightly.

They acted as sentries, guarding the Castle for Serana. Of course, they knew the Dragonborn from

his previous visits, and because of this they stood still, perched on the sides of the bridge that led to

Castle Volikhar.

"It's nice to see you too," the Dragonborn remarked, nodding his head towards the gargoyles as he

reached to knock on the door. A few seconds after he knocked, the door opened. "You're here early,"

Serana said, smiling with a hint of curiosity on her face. "Something's come up. Potema's potentially

returning, and I need to get to the Soul Cairn. There I may be able to find out how to beat her

permanently."

Serana's expression grew serious. "She's returned? How? You dealt with her years ago." "She was

a powerful necromancer when she was alive. She was able to stick around to fight the first time, even

after I interrupted the cult's ritual. If she could do that, she may have found a way to return. If she truly

is coming back, she'll be more powerful than ever. She's had decades to prepare for this, and I have to

make sure that she never comes back," the Dragonborn replied.

"What do you expect to find in the Soul Cairn?" Serana asked. "I know that those trapped in black

soul gems go to the Soul Cairn. If I could somehow trap Potema, maybe she'd be trapped forever," the

Dragonborn said. "That could work. Come on. I'll open the portal," Serana said, motioning for the

Dragonborn to come in.

It didn't take long for Serana to open the portal, which had been closed for some time. "Do you want

me to go with you?" Serana asked. "I'll be fine. Besides, I've got Durnehviir in case things don't go as

planned", the Dragonborn replied. "No, I should go with you. The Soul Cairn's dangerous. The last

thing we need is you being trapped there after some nefarious deal with the Ideal Masters." "If you

insist," the Dragonborn said. "Are you ready to go, Serana?"

They jumped into the portal, immediately entering the Soul Cairn. "It's just as I remembered it,"

Serana sarcastically remarked as the first saw the barren, desolate plane of Oblivion. "Now, I need to

speak to the Ideal Masters," the Dragonborn said, pulling his sword out, anticipating something going

awry. "Wait, you actually want to speak with them? They rarely speak with mortals, and even when

they do, the mortals almost always find themselves on the wrong end of a deal."

"I have to speak with them. Potema may be too powerful to be trapped even with a black soul gem.

"I'll be fine, Serana," the Dragonborn said, before using his Unrelenting Force shout to let the Masters

know he was there. He then screamed, "Potema is returning! I need to speak with you, Ideal Masters!"

A few seconds later a light flashed, and a gem-like structure, about the size of a man appeared. It was

one of the Masters.

The Master spoke in a calm, deep voice "Potema has returned, you say. You are either wise or

foolish to consult with us, depending on who you ask. Indeed, Potema is returning, and you won't be

able to trap her in any commonly found soul gem. She's transcended beyond that, spending decades in

Mehrunes Dagon's realm of Oblivion, learning and gaining power. She plans to raise an army of

undead, and with it she plans to conquer all of Tamriel."

"How can she be stopped?" The Dragonborn asked in anticipation. "Years ago, before your time, a

powerful Elven mage visited the Soul Cairn, seeking our power for himself. He aspired to be a god.

One of us, a powerful Master, capable of altering time around him, was killed, shattered. It took all we

had to repel him and his undead army and his fanatical group of elven followers.

The Fallen Master's heart, the black gem at his center, was stolen by this mage, who attempted to

draw power from it. Part of the Fallen Master's consciousness still resides in the shard, and it wouldn't

allow the mage the privilege of stealing magicka and knowledge. The shard eventually fell into the

hands of the Aldmeri Dominion, and they guard it as we speak."

"This shard, it's like a black soul gem, isn't it?" The Dragonborn asked. "Yes. Our hearts are all

powerful soul gems, where our inner power is located. I will not speak of how this came to be, for now

is not the time," the Master said. "All you need to know, Dragonborn, is that the Shard of the Fallen

Master can bind even the most powerful mortals to the Soul Cairn permanently. If you want to stop

Potema, you must acquire the Shard." Before the Dragonborn could respond, the Master disappeared.

"I guess the Masters are going to leave finding the shard up to me," the Dragonborn said as he

turned to Serana. "He said the Dominion was guarding it, which likely means that it's somewhere in

the Summerset Isles," Serana said. "I'm going back to the Ragged Flagon. Niruin may know more

about the shard and its location. He was in the Isles recently."

"I should go with you," Serana said. "This is going to be a very dangerous task. You don't need to

do this alone." "You always look out for me, but I promise, I'll be fine," the Dragonborn replied. "You

know I care you and your safety. I admit, I still have feelings for you, even after all these years. If

things would've been different, maybe we could've been together. But I can still be there for you. I can

help."

The Dragonborn smiled, grabbing Serana's hand. "I know you care, and if you want to help me, I'd

greatly appreciate the help." "It's settled, then," Serana said. "I'll go with you to the Ragged Flagon.

After we learn more about the shard and its location we'll leave, and we'll need to leave as soon as

possible." "I agree," the Dragonborn said. "Potema's return is not to be taken lightly."

As the two exited the Soul Cairn, a light flashed, much like what happened when the Master arrived.

However, it wasn't a Master, but Potema, in a spectral, ghostly form. "I've been searching for you,

Dragonborn," Potema said, as she hovered over both the Dragonborn and Serana. She appeared in

full bodily form, except that she was still undead – a spectre.

"As you may have found out, I'm returning, and you won't be able to stop me this time. No one will.

And after I've returned, you are going to serve me for eternity. After my undead army is gathered and

ready to strike, you will lead it across Tamriel, and you will conquer the entire continent for me."

"You're arrogance is expected. I'm not going to join you, and you should know that," the

Dragonborn replied. "You won't have a choice if you're undead yourself," Potema said, with a cunning

smile on her face. "Kill him, and deliver his body to me," Potema said as she summoned three large,

greatsword-wielding dremora. Potema disappeared with another flash of light, leaving her daedra

behind, with the task of killing the Dragonborn.

Serana quickly summoned two gargoyles to fight by her side. The Dragonborn summoned his

spectral warhound Bahlaan, and immediately after used Whirlwind Sprint to quickly get behind one of

the dremora, stabbing him through the chest. The dremora fell to his knees and then disappeared,

returning to Oblivion.

Bahlaan grabbed one of the other two dremora, biting his arm. As the dremora

reached to grab Bahlaan, a gargoyle grabbed him from behind, slashing him, and then stabbing him in

the chest with his claws. This dremora, like the first, fell to his knees and soon disappeared.

Serana grabbed the last dremora, biting his neck, leading him to disappear almost immediately

after. "That's the last of them," Serana said. "Thank you, Bahlaan," the Dragonborn said as the brave

and loyal warhound returned to Oblivion. "Are you okay?" Serana asked, sheathing her sword. "Yeah,

I am. What about you?" The dragonborn asked. "Of course I am. I'm a powerful vampire," Serana

replied, with a smile on her face. "The good news is Potema doesn't know that we found out about

where her cult and the Shard are located," the Dragonborn said. "We need to get to the Ragged

Flagon."

Chapter 3: The Scarlett

The Dragonborn and Serana entered the Ragged Flagon through the secret entrance. All eyes were

on them. Brynjolf stood up from the old wooden chair he was sitting in. "Niruin told us everything.

We've been waiting for you to return," he said, walking towards the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn

motioned for Brynjolf and the rest of the thieves guild to meet him in the center of the Flagon."Potema

is indeed returning. Serana and I encountered her after leaving the Soul Cairn."

"It can't be!" Brynjolf exclaimed. "I'm not necessarily surprised, Karliah said, walking towards the

rest of the members. "The Wolf Queen is powerful and cunning. I've actually suspected her return for

some time now."

"We know that the cult that plans on resurrecting her is located in the Summerset Isles, almost

certainly Skywatch," the Dragonborn said, addressing everyone. "We have to stop her!" Delvin

exclaimed. "How are we going to beat her?" "When I visited the Soul Cairn, I encountered an Ideal

Master. There's an ancient black soul gem that is the heart of a now-deceased Ideal Master. It can bind

any mortal soul to the Soul Cairn permanently, and it's likely in the Summerset Isles as well."

"I know what you're talking about," Niruin said. "There are legends of this black soul gem in

Morrowind, and I've read several books on soul gems that mention the Shard as well. It's almost

certainly being kept in the historic Aldmeri Vault in the capital city of Alinor, which is a mostly-

forbidden city. It would be nearly untouchable if kept in such a highly-guarded place."

"No city or vault is completely shut off and untouchable. We've seen to that many times before," the

Dragonborn said. "Niruin nodded with a smile on his face. "It's settled then. Niruin, Brynjolf, and

Karliah, you come with me and Serana. The rest of you, keep watch of the Flagon, and be careful. It's

likely that Potema knows I'm with the Guild, and she may attack the Flagon if she deems it necessary.

Be careful. And I promise you, we'll bring back plenty of coin, preferably from Potema herself." The

mention of coin was met with cheers.

The next morning, the Dragonborn and his companions traveled to the Solitude docks and boarded

his ship, "The Scarlett". It would be a long trip, but it was necessary. The Scarlett itself had held up

pretty well over the years, despite several raids from bandits. The Dragonborn had accepted years ago

that his title and position was a very dangerous one, and he had to constantly be prepared.

"It'll be awhile before we reach Alinor," the Dragonborn said just as the city of Solitude was out of

their sight. "It won't that long. I'm sure the Divines will ensure that we reach our destination in time,"

Karliah said, leaning on the edge of the ship, arms crossed.

The Dragonborn walked over to the table on the middle of the deck. Niruin had managed to get a

map which allegedly displayed the outer parts of Alinor in great detail. The Dragonborn unfolded it

and placed it on the table. He was planning how to deal with the city's docks and entrance. He

needed to actually get into the main part of the city, which was inaccessible to most.

As he carefully looked over the map, the Dragonborn smiled. He had found what he was looking for.

As he suspected, Alinor had several sewer & drain systems that went through the city and ended at the

ocean. "Found anything useful?" Serana asked, walking towards the Dragonborn, eyeing the map. It

was a bright and sunny day, and light was beaming onto the deck. Serana, being a vampire, was

wearing a hooded cloak, her red eyes shining, even in the sunlight.

"If this map is accurate, I've figured out how I"m going to get into Alinor," the Dragonborn said as

he turned around, facing Serana. "The sewers. I'm going to sneak in. From there I can reach the inner

part of the city. I'll find the Aldmeri Vault, and I'll retrieve the Shard." "What is it with you always

insisting on going alone?" Serana asked, with a bit of both saracasm and annoyance in her voice.

"When sneaking, I work best alone. While I'm gone, Brynjolf ,Karliah, and Niruin are going to scout

out the area. They're looking for potential marks. If you want, you can join them. We're going to earn

plenty of coin while stopping Potema. I just know it."

Serana knew the Dragonborn did indeed work best alone when sneaking. She knew him well.

The Dragonborn seemed to enjoy being alone most of the time. It was his style; his way of doing things.

She also speculated that he always went alone so that no one else would be at risk. Indeed, the

Dragonborn faced danger quite frequently, and he always had to be prepared for anything.

Nevertheless, Serana wanted to join him. She wanted to help him retrieve the Shard. However,

she knew the Dragonborn would insist that she stay or go with the other thieves. She was going to

follow the Dragonborn, but in secret.

"I'll look around the city, in the shadows, on my own," Serana said, her facial expression resembling

a mother getting ready to scold her child. "What are you going to look for?" The Dragonborn asked.

"Anything that might be of use. I'm resourceful. You know that." "Indeed, you are. Just be careful,

okay?" Serana smiled and nodded. "You know I will be."

Chapter 4: The Guard Post

The next few days were uneventful. The Dragonborn and his companions prepared for their arrival,

but along with the preparation came a lot of waiting. After almost a week at sea, the Summerset Isles'

coastline became visible. "We're here!" The Dragonborn exclaimed, as Alinor became more noticeable

and prominent.

You couldn't see much of the main city, beyond the docks and a large, tall wall. A notable feature of

the city was the glimmering and light, which was visible from far away. The city, or at least the outer

parts of the city looked as if the structures and buildings were made of flawless glass. It was truly a

beautiful place, resembling the descriptions given by many who had previously visited the city.

The Dragonborn docked the Scarlett next to a few trading and merchant ships. The docks were busy,

filled with people coming and going. "Well, here we are. The forbidden city of Alinor," Karliah said

sarcastically, as she looked around, scouting out the visible parts of the city.

The Dragonborn tried to hide his face by keeping his distance and wearing the mask of the fallen

dragon priest, Hevnoraak. He was well-known throughhout the Empire, and there was always a chance

that someone would recognize him. He preferred Hevnoraak's mask because it protected him against

poisons and diseases, both of which were always a risk in a thief's line of work.

If he was sneaking in a sewer, and a skeever unsuspectingly bit him, or if an assassin ever attempted

to poison him, neither would have any effect, as long as the mask was being worn. Besides the mask,

the Dragonborn donned his set of black Thieves Guild armor, with his wooden sword, The Solution,

sheathed by his side.

The Dragonborn preferred taking a nonlethal approach when dealing with most of his enemies. The

Solution was given as a gift by the mysterious Daedric prince known as The Observer. The sword was

short and blunt, made from a branch of a tree rooted in the Observer's realm of Oblivion. It was

incredibly reslient, and it hadn't cracked or splintered, even after nearly twenty two years of constant

use.

As the Dragonborn turned to walk into the lower level of the Scarlett, he heard a voice yelling

behind him. "State your business here, travelers!" It was a guard of some sort, armored in a gold-

tinted suit of armor, similar to what most Thalmor soldiers wore. The main difference in appearance

was that this guard's helmet reached down over his face, with two small slits left open for his eyes.

He was armed with an elven sword, which was sheathed by his side.

"We come from Morrowind, ready to trade the finest goods!" The Dragonborn said, as he turned

around. "Very well. But to trade in Alinor, your ship must first pass an inspection. What say you,

traveler?" The Dragonborn nodded. "Agreed. Come, I can assure you everything is in order. The guard

boarded the ship, walking with suspicion and curiosity. "Why do you wear that mask, traveler?" The

guard asked as he met with the Dragonborn, face to face.

"Oh, I wear this old mask because it's an antique with magical properties," the Dragonborn replied.

"Yes...Very well," the guard said, suspiciously. "This way. I'll show you our inventory," the Dragonborn

said, as he walked towards the door which led below the deck, inside of the ship.

As they climbed down the ladder, into the heart of the Scarlett, the guard seemed to be growing

even more suspcious. "This doesn't appear to be a trading ship. Remove your mask at once!" "Very

well," the Dragonborn replied, removing his mask. "The Dragonborn!" Exclaimed the guard. "You've

committed crimes against the Dominion, and I have the full authority to arrest you at once!" "What

makes you think I'm going to let you?" The Dragonborn asked, unsheathing The Solution from its

scabbard.

"You seemed like the suspicious, analytical type from the start. I have plans in Alinor, and your

armor will be of great use to me." The Dragonborn clashed blades with the Thalmor guard, afterwards

backing up to avoid the guard's elven blade. The Dragonborn used Whirlwind Sprint to get behind the

guard, hitting him over the head with The Solution.

The guard fell to his knees, and the Dragonborn wrapping his arms around the guard's neck,

chocking him out in a matter of seconds. "You'll be staying in the brig until I get this all sorted out,"

the Dragonborn said, as he peered over the guard's unconcious body. The others came down from the

deck as the Dragonborn was picking the guard up. "I figured you had plans for him," Brynjolf said.

"We decided to let you handle it." "This guard's armor will be the perfect disguise," the Dragonborn

said, carrying the elven prisoner towards the brig.

"I see. This will provide cover," Karliah said. The Dragonborn had dressed as his enemies before.

Such disguises provided a valuable advantage. He could be right under the enemy's nose, in the belly of

the beast, and he was hidden in plain sight.

"What if the other guards come to look for him?" Serana asked. "These guards usually sign in and

out using a log. When this guard wakes up, I'll get his name. Then I'll pay a visit to the guard post at

the top of the wall. Signing the log should decrease suspicion."

The Dragonborn then preceded to take the guard's armor. As he put it on, he found it fit him

surprisingly well. As the guard woke up, the Dragonborn asked, "What is your name?" "Do you really

think you're going to get away with this?" The guard asked defiantly. "I don't have time for this. Tell

me your name and you'll be treated like a guest, and you'll be released when I've completed my task.

If you don't comply, my companions can always sell you into slavery. You'll never see your family or

the Isles ever again. What say you?"

The Dragonborn wasn't actually planning on selling the guard into slavery, but he needed to deal

with Potema as quickly as possible, and if a threat was what it took, so be it. "My name is Celcano."

"Good. Now, is there anything you specifically want while staying with us?" The Dragonborn asked.

"Leave me, Dragonborn," Celcano replied. "Ah, gold then," the Dragonborn said, pulling out a coin

purse. "How's 200 gold? I promise you, I'm not a bad guy, like the Dominion has made me out to be.

However, I'm here for a very important reason. When this is over, you'll be set free, 200 coins richer.

But for now, you have to remain here." The Dragonborn tossed the coin purse into Celcano's cell and

left.

"I'll be back shortly," the Dragonborn said to his companions. He walked onto the docks,

surrounded by traders moving inventory back and forth. The guard post appeared to be at the top of the

wall which encircled most of the port. There were only two guards in the main area. They were

stationed at opposite ends of the port, arms crossed, just watching. As the Dragonborn walked onto the

stretch of land that separated the docks from the wall, he noticed a Thalmor justiciar overlooking the

entire port from a window near the top of the wall.

Numerous justiciars had attempted to take the Dragonborn's life over the years, and one way

or another, the Dragonborn always knocked them out and robbed them.

On the left side of the wall was a set of stairs that led up into and beyond the wall. As the

Dragonborn walked up the stairs, he spotted a door on his right, which led into the wall, where the

guard post was. As he walked in, he noticed the Thalmor justiciar walking into another room, closing

the door. This was the perfect opportunity. The Dragonborn was alone. As he walked further into the

guard post, he saw a desk with a book laid out in the center. It was the log.

He grabbed the pen next to the log and quickly signed the log, indicating that Celcano was leaving

for the day. "I shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste," the Dragonborn said to himself quietly, as he

used his Invisibility spell. He opened the door that the Justiciar had entered moments before, finding

him sitting at a desk, writing. Even though the desk and the Justiciar were facing the door, he seemed

too busy writing to notice the door opening.

The Dragonborn snuck behind the Justiciar, spotting a leather coin pouch on his waist. He carefully

grabbed it, and quickly headed for the door. As he shut the door behind him, he could hear the Justiciar

say, "What? Who's there?" It didn't matter. The Dragonborn was still invisible, and he would be long

gone by the time the Justiciar discovered that he'd been robbed.

As the Dragonborn headed towards the Scarlett, he wondered if it would be a good idea to set up a

Thieves Guild chapter in the Summerset Isles. Coin was abundant, and the Dragonborn was sure he

could find plenty of eager recruits. However, he'd decide that later. Potema was returning, and he had to

find the Shard.

Chapter 5: The Shard of the Fallen Master

It was getting dark. The Dragonborn was prepared, with elven armor and a bottle of ether just in

case. Because of his armor, he didn't need to sneak into the sewer anymore, but he still had to be

careful.

Niruin had approached him earlier that day, after talking to a few of the nearby merchants. A high

elf had told him that the Aldmeri Vault was located near the center of the city. It was allegedly

octagonal in shape and green in color, with the middle of the building and its pillars made of white

concrete. He also said that it was crawling with guards, which was expected.

"Are you ready?" The Dragonborn asked, as his companions gathered around him. "We're ready,

lad," Brynjolf said, looking over towards Karliah and Niruin. Both Brynjolf and Karliah were in their

full sets of Nightingale armor. Niruin was wearing his black Thieves Guild armor. "We'll go in through

the sewer while you make your way to the Vault," Karliah said. "As I said before, I'll look around to

see if there's anything useful nearby, " Serana said.

"We'll meet in the morning. All of you, be careful," the Dragonborn said. There weren't many

guards out, and most of the merchants had either left in their ships or had gone to bed for the night.

The docks were quiet. The Dragonborn walked up the stairs that went up into the wall, as he did earlier

that day. He walked all the way up, catching his first glimpse of Alinor in all of its beauty. It was indeed

beautiful, filled with buildings that, like the wall, were green, glimmering in the moonlight.

"So, this is Alinor, the forbidden city," the Dragonborn said to himself quietly, as he scouted the city

from the top of the wall. The center of the city didn't seem that far off, from what he could see. Alinor

was a big city, perhaps a bit larger than Solitude. However, it wasn't so big that it would take a long

time to reach the Vault.

The Dragonborn started walking down the steps on the other side of the wall. He hadn't seen anyone

out so far. It was late, and most citizens were likely in bed by this point. He walked along Alinor's

streets, searching for the Vault while at the same time making sure he didn't seem too suspicious. After

venturing deep into the city, he spotted the Vault in the middle of a square, glimmering.

He carefully walked as close as he could to the Vault without letting the guards know he was there.

The Aldmeri Vault guards had slightly different-colored armor compared to the guards found at the

docks. Their armor was structurally the same, but it was green instead, with a gold outline surrounding

the part of the armor that covered the torso. They also donned gold and black capes, wielding tridents.

The Dragonborn's armor wouldn't help him here. He hid behind a nearby building, removing his

guard armor and equipping his black Thieves Guild armor, as well as Hevnoraak's mask. Afterwards,

the Dragonborn peered over from behind the building, looking for potential entry points. There was

an area to the left of the Vault which seemingly led to a basement or guard post. That was seemingly

his best option. The Dragonborn used his Invisibility spell, quickly darting towards the Vault.

He reached the basement area without any of the guards noticing him. Even though he was invisible,

he still had to be careful and quiet, as guards would notice something odd if he was too noisy. He didn't

have a lot of time before the spell would wear off, so he quickly darted down the stairs, immediately

after noticing it led to a lower floor of the Vault. A floor that seemed to at least partly serve as barracks

for the guards. There was one guard facing towards the left side of the room, and the other facing the

right side of the room. Neither were wearing their helmets, and they were both peering over desks,

reading something.

The Dragonborn's Invisibility spell wore off as he moved further into the room. He'd have to let his

magicka regenerate before he could use it again. He only had two magicka potions with him, and he

needed to save them for when he really needed them. He could take care of these guards without being

invisible.

He snuck up on the guard at the left side of the room, quickly and quietly wrapping his arms around

the guard's throat, choking him out. As the Dragonborn released the guard, the other guard turned

around. "What's going on-" That was all he could get out before the Dragonborn hit him over head with

The Solution, knocking him out as well. The Dragonborn picked up the guards, one at a time, placing

them in a storage closet located in the same room. They'd be out for awhile, and he'd be long gone

before they woke up.

The Dragonborn spotted a set of stairs that led upwards, out of the barracks. He stealthily moved up

the stairs, finally coming to a door that led up into the main part of the Vault. The Dragonborn used

Aura Whisper before he entered, spotting two other guards on opposite sides of room. He drank one of

the magicka potions, giving him enough magicka to use Invisibility. He quietly opened the door, spotted

a metal door that had a plaque on it, which read, "ONLY VAULT GUARDS ALLOWED BEYOND

THIS POINT."

The Shard had to be in there. If the Dragonborn was going to open the door, he needed the two

guards out of the way, and he needed a key. The first guard on the right side of the room didn't have a

key, but he needed to be out of the way. The Dragonborn opened up his bottle of ether, pouring some

onto a cloth.

He had to remove the guard's metal helmet quickly. Just when the guard moved behind a pillar,

out of the sight of the other guard, the Dragonborn grabbed the guard, and shoved him towards the

back of the room, immediately removing the guard's helmet. He placed the cloth over the guard's face,

and after a few seconds, the guard fell on the floor, unconscious. The Dragonborn picked him up and

placed him behind a decorative plant.

Now he had to deal with the other guard, who was still at his post. The Dragonborn drank the last

magicka potion and used Invisibility to get behind the guard. As he crouched behind the guard, he

noticed a key on his waist. This had to be the key he was looking for. The Dragonborn quickly removed

the guard's helmet like the first guard, quickly choking him out. The Dragonborn placed the second

guard next to the first guard. Now he had the key.

The Dragonborn walked towards the door, holding out the key. The key entered the keyhole

perfectly. It was the right key! As the Dragonborn opened the door, he was met with a wide array of

priceless jewels, historical artifacts, and esteemed paintings. He had stumbled upon a goldmine, and

he was going to earn some coin from all of this. He carefully examined the contents of the vault,

deciding what he'd take with him.

A diamond necklace laid out on a small display table had a note attached to the table, which read,

"THE FAMED NECKLACE OF THE LATE WOLF QUEEN, POTEMA SEPTIM." "I'm certainly

taking this," the Dragonborn said, grabbing the necklace and placing it in his pocket. "What else is

there?" He walked further into the Vault, eyeing a book which was titled, "OF MAGES AND

MAGICKA: ANCANO'S ESTEEMED JOURNAL". "I guess this was never published. I'm sure the

College of Winterhold would be interested in this."

The Dragonborn grabbed a few other miscellaneous gems and then began looking for the Shard.

The Vault itself was rather small, and the Dragonborn almost immediately spotted the Shard after he

began his search. It was being housed in a glass case. The Shard was darker than other black soul gems;

larger too.

"Well, here it is. Now, let's look for a lock," the Dragonborn said, examining the glass case

closer. He soon spotted a lock. The Dragonborn grabbed a lockpick from his pocket and began picking

the lock. After a few tries, the lock was picked. "Finally, I have it," the Dragonborn said, reaching to

grab the Shard with his left hand.

Immediately after picking it up, the Dragonborn felt a powerful jolt of magicka travel through his

hand. The Shard began emitting a humming sound, and what seemed to be electricity traveled from the

Shard to the Dragonborn's hand. The humming got louder, and then there was a loud flash. The

humming had stopped, but the Dragonborn's hand was noticeably different.

The Dragonborn's left hand was seemingly covered in black rock, like that of the Shard. "My hand,"

the Dragonborn said, staring at it. He suddenly felt a wealth of knowledge and power come over him.

"It's the Master. He's transferred his powers to me!" The Dragonborn exclaimed.

The Ideal Master in the Soul Cairn had mentioned that part of the Fallen Master's consciousness still

resided in the Shard, and that the powerful even mage had attempted to retrieve the Master's power

from the Shard. "I can feel the Master's power," the Dragonborn said to himself. He immediately lifted

up his left hand and stopped time completely.

"While I'm still, time will be stopped around me. I can teleport by releasing the spell." The

knowledge flowed through him. He knew how to use the spell almost immediately. The Dragonborn

stopped time and released the spell, teleporting him to the other side of the room. "The essence of

time, within me," The Dragonborn said quietly.

He remembered how the Ideal Master in the Soul Cairn said the Fallen Master could alter time

around him, and now the knowledge had been passed down to him. The Shard also gave the

Dragonborn the ability to use two other spells, one being a powerful ward made up of gem shards and

Soul Cairn energy, and the other allowing the Dragonborn to attack two enemies at once.

The Dragonborn could mark an enemy, and then attack another enemy in whatever way he saw fit.

A spectral version of the Dragonborn would appear immediately afterwards, attacking the next target in

the same manner. "This is amazing," the Dragonborn said to himself. "I need to get back to the

Scarlett." As he turned around, he was met with five guards facing him. One of the guards, not wearing

a helmet, stepped foward. "Did you really think you'd be able to successfully rob the most esteemed

Vault in all of Tamriel ? You made a good effort, but it's over, thief."

The Dragonborn immediately stopped time to look for all possible escape routes. He teleported

to the left of the guards, quickly unsheathing The Solution.

The Dragonborn almost immediately hit one of the guards, knocking him to the ground. He used

his Spectral Arrow spell, shooting another guard in the leg, quickly climbing over him to clash blades

with the next guard. "You're outnumbered! You aren't getting out of here alive!" A guard yelled,

swinging his trident at the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn then marked one guard, immediately

afterwards hitting a guard in the head. A spectral version of himself appeared, hitting the second guard

in the head.

"What kind of magic are you using?" A guard asked, attempting to jab the Dragonborn with his

trident. The Dragonborn barely avoided the trident, teleporting behind the guard, grabbing the trident,

and hitting the guard with its blunt end. As the Dragonborn teleported towards the exit, he was met

with two summoned frost atronachs. "You're surrounded, thief. Give up now, and you'll die a quick,

but dishonorable death," one of the guards said.

"He isn't surrounded. You are," a voice said. It was Serana. She leaped from the shadows, along

with three gargoyles. The gargoyles each jumped on a guard, as Serana darted towards the guard with

no helmet, biting his neck, killing him almost instantly. Two of the gargoyles then turned towards the

two frost atronachs, quickly sending them back to Oblivion. Serana then turned to the last guard

standing, grabbing him and stabbing her sword through his chest.

After a few moments all of the guards were dead. "Aren't you glad I came along?" Serana asked,

turning towards the Dragonborn. "It looks like you needed my help after all." "Indeed, it seems that I

did," the Dragonborn replied. Serana looked at the Dragonborn's left hand, which now resembled a

black soul gem. "Your hand-", "I'll explain it back on the ship. We have to go."

Chapter 6: The Port and the Ring

After the two got back to the Scarlett, the Dragonborn explained everything that had happened.

"That's incredible," Serana said. "You've done it. "No, we did it," the Dragonborn said, smiling.

"I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you, Serana." The Dragonborn stood up to hug Serana.

"You have to give me more than that this time," Serana said, kissing the Dragonborn.

"Serana. I-." The Dragonborn was perplexed. Serana smiled. "You know we've loved each other all

these years. We just didn't show it. At least not in the way we should've. I've been thinking. Maybe

when all of this is over, we can finally be together. You aren't getting any younger, and I don't want to

live the rest of my long life regretting that I didn't marry you. That I wasn't with you every step of the

way. I think I'm finally ready to cure myself of vampirism."

"Serana, are you sure this is what you want?" The Dragonborn asked. "Yes, I've thought about it for

many years. This is what I want." The Dragonborn nodded. "I love you, Serana." "I love you too,"

Serana replied, once again kissing the Dragonborn.

That morning, Karliah, Brynjolf, and Niruin returned, each carrying abundant amounts of coin, as

well as some gems and jewelry. The Dragonborn explained to them everything that had happened, just

as he had to Serana. "So this is the famous Shard of the Fallen Master, eh?" Brynjolf asked, eyeing the

gem. "It's a shame we have to use it on Potema. It would fetch a high price on the market."

"Indeed, it would," the Dragonborn replied. "Now we have to get to the cult in Skywatch. From

there we can find out where Potema's spirit is." After planning the trip to Skywatch with his

companions on the ship's deck, The Dragonborn walked inside the Scarlett and approached Celcano,

sitting in his cell. "You're free to go. Here's all of your armor back, including your sword. Don't try

anything as you're leaving."

"I have to say, I may have misjudged you a bit, Dragonborn. You've treated me much fairer than any

other Aldmeri enemy would. Whatever you're planning on doing, I do hope you'll be successful. Keep

my sword, Dragonborn, as a token of my appreciation."

"Thank you, Celcano." The Dragonborn said. "I have to ask, would you be interested in joining me

and my companions in future endeavors, many involving thievery?" "Why do you ask, Dragonborn?"

"I've discussed starting a Thieves Guild chapter in the Summerset Isles. If you're interested, you've got

the job. That is, of course, if we decide to go through with establishing a new Guild chapter."

"I'll consider your offer, Dragonborn. If you decide to go through with your plans, write to me or

come to me directly. We'll talk more then." Celcano then equipped his armor and left. "Alright, are you

ready to make the trip to Skywatch?" The Dragonborn asked, facing his companions on the deck.

"Let's go. It's time we brought down Potema for good," Karliah said. Brynjolf nodded. "I agree with the

lass. Potema's bad for business."

"Potema's cult should be just outside of Skywatch. We need to get there as soon as possible. The last

thing we need is a nearly invincible, undead queen wreaking havoc amongst the provinces of Tamriel,"

Niruin said. "We'll be prepared," the Dragonborn replied, placing his hand on Niruin's shoulder. "Get

ready, everyone. We're leaving for Skywatch."

The trip to Skywatch took three days, and it was evening when they arrived. The Dragonborn docked

the Scarlett at an abandoned port just outside of the city. "This used to be a busy port, almost

resembling a small city for a time," Niruin said, walking towards the Dragonborn, overlooking the

mainland. "During the Oblivion Crisis, many of the area's denizens were killed, and much of the port

was destroyed. No one thought it was worth the trouble to rebuild it, and it's remained in its current

state ever since."

Some of the buildings laid in ruin. There were a few small houses and other buildings that were

intact, though they hadn't been occupied for hundreds of years. "The Cult isn't located far from here.

I still have my cultist outfit. I'll scout around, and then I'll get back to you," Niruin said. "Be careful,

and see if you can earn some coin along the way," the Dragonborn said with a smile.

Niruin nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll return quickly." After Niruin left, the Dragonborn walked around

the abandoned port, looking around for anything that could prove useful. "This would be a great base

for the Summerset Isles chapter of the Guild," he said to himself, as he walked into an old building. It

was an old general goods store. There were still tables and shelves inside, and rats scurried along the

floor as the Dragonborn walked behind the counter.

"Lucia would love to see this," he said. The Dragonborn's adopted daughter was always fond of

history. She had read several books on the Oblivion Crisis as a child, and she always asked the

Dragonborn's Dremora butler about the various planes of Oblivion. He had sat down with her for long

periods of time, telling amazing stories of his travels throughout the ages, including his interactions

with various Daedric princes. Being a general goods mercant, she would love a chance to search the

store, looking for historical artifacts.

As the Dragonborn turned to leave the store, he spotted something glimmering on the ground.

Curious, he stepped closer, noticing it was an old ring under a pile of rubble. It wasn't just any ring

either, but a gold diamond ring. "This is beautiful," the Dragonborn said, picking the ring up. It was in

perfect condition, untouched for centuries.

The Dragonborn had an idea. He wanted to give it to Lucia, of course. However, he wanted to add

his own personal touch to it as well. He took the ring back to the Scarlett and placed it on his arcane

enchanter. The Shard had passed along the knowledge of how to enchant various jewelry and clothing

items with magical Soul Cairn effects.

He enchanted the ring with the Mimicry spell, which the Dragonborn had begun calling it. When

Lucia wore the ring, she could mark targets, and a spectral version of herself would attack the target

in the same way she attacked the first enemy. She would be much safer while wearing the ring. "She'll

love it," Serana said, walking into the room. "Indeed, she will," the Dragonborn replied, holding up the

ring. "I wanted to ask you something. Something personal," Serana said, walking closer to the

Dragonborn.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." Serana placed her hand on the Dragonborn's shoulder.

"After Potema is dealt with, and we get married, would you be open to the idea of us having a child

ourselves?" The Dragonborn looked shocked. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Serana said, her

face full of sadness and disappointment.

"I'd love to have a child, Serana," he replied. "As you said in Alinor, I'm not getting any younger,

and Lucia is all grown up. That's a great idea." Serana smiled. "I'm glad you agree. But, that time is

still a long way off. I just wanted to discuss it with you now, while we're still unmarried, and away

from everyone else."

The Dragonborn kissed Serana. "We should head back up to the deck. Niruin should return soon."

Serana nodded. "Potema's end is coming. It's only a matter of time," she said.

Chapter 7: The Cult of Potema

That night, Niruin returned, donning a full set of cult apparel. "I've located their leader," he said

after walking aboard the ship. "Her name is Irinara. She's a high elf, and she was one of the members

of the original cult that attempted to resurrect Potema decades ago. Tonight, she plans on sacrificing

herself. Her death will give Potema a viable body, allowing her to again walk amongst us in physical

form. You have to leave now, Dragonborn!"

The Dragonborn turned to Niruin. "As I said before, these alleged coincidences are rarely ever

coincidences. The Divines are guiding us. We arrived precisely at the right time. Potema will fall

tonight. I promise you." The Dragonborn grabbed his equipment, including the Shard. "I'll return by

morning," he said, facing his companions.

"You sure you don't want us to come along with you?" Brynjolf asked. "We'd be glad to help, lad."

"I'm sure. I need to do this alone. Potema's end is coming. Thank you all, for everything you've done,"

the Dragonborn said.

After kissing Serana and saying his goodbyes, the Dragonborn departed for the Cult's hideout and

Potema herself. It was dark now, which would give him more cover. He walked through the forest

quietly, along the way using Aura Whisper, searching for any nearby Cult members or creatures. After

a lengthy walk through the forest, the Dragonborn heard noises and lights emitting from somewhere in

the distance. He used Aura Whisper again, revealing at least ten cult members in the immediate area.

He had reached their hideout.

The Dragonborn crawled on his stomach slowly, being careful not to make any sound. He finally

crawled to the end of the forest, peering out from a group of bushes. The hideout seemed to be built on

the remnants of an old elven village of some sort. By the looks of it, the ruins could've easily been over

a thousand years old, with noticeable cracks in the infrastructure, and vines encompassing much of

the stone buildings.

There was a fire going in the middle of the encampment, and the stone buildings, similar to

Dwemer architecture, surrounded the fire pit. "What was this place?" The Dragonborn said quietly to

himself, looking around from the bushes. He used Aura Whisper again, revealing large, feminine

winged creatures behind one of the buildings furthest off from the fire. There were two of them, both

walking slowly, patrolling the Cult's hideout, both steadfast and threatening.

"Winged twilight," the Dragonborn said quietly as the Aura Whisper's effects ended. Winged

twilight were powerful Daedra that primarily served the Daedric prince Azura. They weren't common in

Skyrim. In fact, the Dragonborn had never seen one in person. He had only seem drawings in books

discussing the many Daedra that populate the various planes of Oblivion.

"Interesting. Maybe there's a Summon Winged Twilight spell tome somewhere here. That would be

beneficial," the Dragonborn quietly to himself. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but he was

mostly serious. Daedra had proven to him time and time again that they could either be formidable

enemies, or powerful allies. He didn't believe most Daedra were inherently evil. They were primarily

neutral, and they mimicked the morality of whoever summoned and commanded them.

The cult members stood in groups, talking amongst themselves. As the Dragonborn prepared to

teleport behind a seemingly unoccupied building to his left, a cult member walked out from a building

center left of the Dragonborn. "The time of the Wolf Queen's return has come, my brothers and

sisters!" He pointed to several of the cult members. "You, come with me. We have to make

preparations. The rest of you, stay here and guard the camp. I doubt the Dragonborn knows where we're

located. He's probably still in Skyrim, wondering how he could ever possibly defeat such a powerful

and revered Queen. We can never be too sure, however. If he arrives, you know what to do. Kill him,

and bring his body to the ritual site. He will no doubt be a valuable undead servant to our queen

Potema."

A large group of the cultists moved inside of the building, seemingly walking down a set of stairs

located in the right side of the first room of the seemingly ancient structure. Irinara had to be down

there. The cultists had to be dealt with first, however. "I'm going to patrol the opposite end of the

camp," one of the cultists remarked, before walking over towards the winged twilight, away from the

two cultists whose backs were facing the Dragonborn.

The Dragonborn seized the opportunity, marking the cultist on the left with his Mimicry spell,

immediately after teleporting behind the cultist on the left, choking him out. A spectral version of the

Dragonborn appeared, choking the second cultist out, before quickly dissapearing. The Dragonborn

quickly picked the cultists up, one at a time, hiding them in the bushes at the edge of the forest.

The third cultist would be trickier. He stood between two of the stone structures with winged

twilight walking right in front of him, each patrolling in opposite directions, walking back and forth,

looking around for anything suspicious. The Dragonborn used Aura Whisper. There were only the two

winged twilight and the cultist around. Everyone else had seemingly moved inside to prepare for

Potema's return.

The winged twilight were walking horizontally, as the cultist stood slightly behind them, arms

crossed, overlooking the dark forest in front of him. If he timed his strike just right,he could teleport

behind the cultist while both were looking away. He knew he'd have to move quickly. The Dragonborn

stopped time briefly, before teleporting to the cultist, grabbing him, afterwards immediately teleporting

away from the winged twilight.

He quickly choked the cultist, hiding him behind one of the buildings. As he turned around to head

inside, a winged twilight grabbed him by his throat, throwing him down. They both looked over him

as he got back to his feet. The Dragonborn summoned his spectral warhound, Bahlaan. "We've never

fought any of these before, have we boy?" The Dragonborn said to the Daedric hound, who stood at

his side, growling, ready to attack.

The Dragonborn then pulled out Celcano's elven blade, which he had taken with him just in case.

He teleported behind the winged twilight on the left, only for the Daedra to grab him, attempting to

scratch him with the sharp claws on the end of her wings, with Celcano's sword obsorbing most of the

attack. Bahlaan leaped into action, biting her leg. The Dragonborn then shot a spectral arrow at the

winged twilight from his hand, causing her to release him. She fell back, falling on her knees. The

Dragonborn took Celcano's sword and stabbed her in the chest. She looked at him angrily, before

dissappearing, returning to Azura's realm of Oblivion.

The second winged twilight charged at the Dragonborn attempting to claw him as he quickly moved

back, evading her attacks. He found an opening and slid on the ground, slicing the Daedra's heel before

jumping on her back, stabbing her through the neck. She disappeared as well. "Thank you Bahlaan, as

always," the Dragonborn said. Bahlaan wagged his tail, returning to the Observer's realm of Oblivion.

Chapter 8: Potema's End

"Now, to face Potema," the Dragonborn said, before crouching and quietly moving towards the

building that contained the staircase. As he walked into the building, he noticed a wooden chair with a

book on top of it. The Dragonborn walked over to the book, curious as to whether or not it was of any

value.

"Ah, Summon Winged Twilight. I had a feeling I'd find one of these sooner or later" the Dragonborn

said to himself with a smile. "I'll have to read this on the way back." He picked up the book and walked

down the stairs. The end of the stairs led to a tunnel, lit by torches placed on the walls. As the

Dragonborn walked along the tunnel, he noticed an engraving in-between two torches.

It depicted Azura, looking down on a group of her followers, bowing to her, worshipping her. "This

must've been a site dedicated to the worship of Azura at one point. Maybe that's how the cultists

discovered how to summon winged twilight." As the Dragonborn continued to walk, he noticed a door

at the end of the tunnel. It was similar to the doors found in many of the Skyrim's dungeons. The

infamous doors that required a dragon claw to open.

This door was slightly different. It was about the same height as the doors found in Skyrim, but in

the place of a lock was a circle in the middle of the door, with the shape of a hand in the center. It

resembled the Dark Brotherhood's well-known hand symbol. The Dragonborn remembered receiving

that letter from the courier, all those years ago. "WE KNOW." The Dark Brotherhood had mistakenly

believed the Dragonborn killed Grelod the Kind. She disappeared without a trace, with only a few

knowing what really happened to her.

Some still believed the Dragonborn killed her in her own orphanage, with individual details varying,

depending on who was telling the story. In reality, Grelod was captured by the Dragonborn; shipped off

to the edge of Black Marsh. Lilmoth to be exact. She would live out the rest of her days there, away

from her orphanage. Away from innocent children.

A few guild members who had visited Lilmoth claimed she had worked at an inn for a time, though

her ill temper and tendency of striking customers led to her being imprisoned. She was almost certainly

dead now.

As for the Dark Brotherhood itself, it hadn't been around for quite some time. The Dragonborn

viewed the Brotherhood as a threat to all of Skyrim. A threat that needed to be addressed. He had

helped Commander Maro capture the members of the infamous organization.

After receiving the Brotherhood's password, the Dragonborn caught them by surprise, defeating

them with a mixture of stealth and combat. It was likely Astrid and her companions were executed in

Cyrodiil. If not, they were almost certainly serving life sentences in the Imperial City Prison, perhaps

alongside Maven Black-Briar.

"How does this unlock?" The Dragonborn asked himself. He placed his hand on the shape of the

hand. The symbol then briefly glowed red. It wouldn't budge. "This is some kind of magicka-infused

lock. It seems it'll only respond to those allowed passage." The Dragonborn quickly ran back outside,

grabbing the unconscious cultist who was hidden behind the building. He placed his enemy's hand

on the outline. Immediately, the door glowed blue.

Afterwards, the door began to lower into the ground, allowing passage. The Dragonborn placed the

cultist on the ground and continued on. The next room featured another staircase. It led even lower into

the ground. As the Dragonborn walked further down, he heard the voices of cult members. He was

close now. As he came to the end of the staircase, he reached a wooden door. It was locked, but the

lock was easy to pick.

The Dragonborn walked through the door, revealing a circular room that was well-lit, with a black,

marble floor. Both bookcases and banners displaying Potema's wolf insignia were present on both sides

of the room. The middle of the room served as a balcony, with a bottom floor right below. He could

hear the cultists chanting below him. Potema was returning soon. The Dragonborn raised Celcano's

sword and peered over the balcony, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The cultists gathered in a circle around Irinara, who stood in the middle of the room. She held up a

Daedric dagger, placing it next to her throat. "It is time! The rightful Queen of Tamriel will finally

return!Remember this historic moment! All of our efforts have paid off! Now, prepare to kneel before

your queen!" She yelled before kneeling on the altar, slitting her own throat.

Blood spewed onto the floor, spraying several feet. Irinara grabbed her bleeding throat and smiled,

before falling to the ground. Immediately her spirit left her body, and Potema's spirit arrived with two

Dremora bodyguards after opening a small portal from the Deadlands.

"Well done, Irinara," she said. "You have done well". Her spirit filled Irinara's lifeless body, Irinara's

green-tinted skin turned white, and her golden eyes turned red, as if she were a vampire. The deep

ghash in her throat was sealed up, as a scab covers an open cut. Potema picked herself up from off the

ground and stood up, with a wicked smile.

"The Wolf Queen has returned!" Potema triumphantly exclaimed. The crowd cheered and bowed.

"Now Tamriel will be mine!"

The Dragonborn jumped down from the balcony, sword in hand, landing on Potema, stabbing her

through the chest. The cult members acted as if they were going to do something, but they stood still,

in shock. Potema fell to her knees, crawling to face the Dragonborn. "What have you done?!" She

exclaimed, blood coming from her chest. "You can't be allowed to run amuck, Potema. You're going to

spend eternity in the Soul Cairn, where you belong." The Dragonborn held out the Shard. Immediately

Potema's spirit began to drift into the soul gem.

"No! I can't go!" Potema's spirit completely left her body, as her spectral form tried to grab onto the

lifeless body. "You're never coming back. Not from this," the Dragonborn said. Potema tried to grab

the Dragonborn's throat as she completely entered the Shard. A light flashed, and she was gone. It was

done. The soul gem then faded from the Dragonborn's hand, its essence charging Celcano's blade.

The cult members looked at each other, still in shock. After a few seconds member stepped towards

the Dragonborn. "Almost a year of careful preparation...all gone! Our beloved Queen Potema, gone

forever! You'll die here tonight, Dragonborn, for everything you've done!" The cultists unsheathed

their swords and daggers, several summoning winged twilight to fight by their sides.

"Potema would've conquered all of Tamriel. She would have pillaged, murdered, and enslaved. I did

what was right," the Dragonborn said, unsheathing The Solution. The cultists didn't seem to care what

the Dragonborn said. As they began to charge towards him, a light flashed, emitting from the

Dragonborn's left hand.

An ideal master appeared; the same Master the Dragonborn had spoke to before. He appeared as a

giant soul gem shard, as the Masters always did. The Master floated in the center of the room, where

Irinara and Potema's body laid. The Master laughed.

"Potema's soul is now ours. You did well, Dragonborn." "Kill the Master!" A cult member yelled, as

the cultists attempted to continue their onslaught. Before they could reach either the Master or the

Dragonborn, another light flashed, and the cultists fell down. Their spirits left their bodies, and drifted

into the Master, which seemingly led them to the Soul Cairn. "That takes care of that, doesn't it?

It's almost a shame for them to die so early. They would've made excellent servants. But, nevertheless,

we need souls."

"You didn't help me out of charity. You helped me because you wanted Potema's soul." The Master

laughed again. "Indeed. A soul as fine as hers is greatly desired. Potema was a powerful soul, so

powerful that a standard black soul gem couldn't hold her. We rarely receive such unique souls. I've

been sent to thank you, Dragonborn. You've defeated the Wolf Queen, and you've given us her soul as

well. Congratulations, mortal."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to take my soul yet," the Dragonborn said, looking up towards the

Master. "We considered it, though there was never a guarantee that we'd be able to capture your soul.

Things are...different in Mundus. The fallen master deemed you worthy enough to receive some of his

knowledge; some of his power. Out of respect for him, you'll survive this encounter."

"What of my hand? Is it going to be like this permanently?" The Dragonborn asked, holding his

gem-covered hand up. "Yes. The hand serves as a conduit of magicka and the essence of the Soul

Cairn; a way for the Fallen Master's power to be used through you. You should consider yourself

fortunate, Dragonborn. A mortal posessing the powers of a Master is something that has never

happened before, and it's doubtful it'll ever happen again."

The Master disappeared with another flash of light, leaving the Dragonborn alone, surrounded by

dead cultists. The Dragonborn left their hideout, and reached the Scarlett as the sun was coming up.

His companions were eager to greet him.

"It's done. Potema's defeated, bound to the Soul Cairn, from which she'll never return," the

Dragonborn said, as he walked onto the Scarlett's deck. His companions cheered. "Good going lad,"

Brynjolf said, patting the Dragonborn on the back. "We knew you had it in you." Karliah nodded.

"There was never any doubt in my mind." Niruin smiled. "This was indeed an interesting journey,

wasn't it, sir?"

Serana reached in to hug the Dragonborn, afterwards kissing him. "I'm so glad you're safe." The

Dragonborn then gave a brief victory speech. "Thank you all for everything you've done. This has been

a long journey. We've traveled to new lands, seen new things. Faced challenges. But we succeeded.

Potema's gone, and the world will now be a safer place because of it."

"Indeed, it will." Brynjolf said, facing the Dragonborn. "Imagine what the world would've been like

had the wolf lass returned." "I doubt this'll be the last evil overlord we face. Potema certainly wasn't the

first. Our lives are certainly getting more interesting as we get older," Karliah said. "It seems that way.

I'm sure within a year or two we'll run into some other significant enemy. But the Thieves Guild always

comes out on top, earning plenty of coin along the way," the Dragonborn said, smiling.

"Where to now, boss?" Niruin asked. "Are you ready to return to Skyrim, or is there somewhere else

you wanted to go?" "Would any of you mind taking a short trip to Anvil? It isn't far from here, and I

haven't seen Lucia in months." "Of course we wouldn't," Serana replied. The others agreed. "Very well.

We'll depart for Cyrodiil tomorrow morning. For now, we all need to rest and relax for a bit. I think

we've definitely earned it."

Chapter 9: The Dragonborn's Homeland

As the Scarlett neared the shores of Cyrodiil, the Dragonborn smiled. He hadn't visited Anvil for

a very long time. He remembered how he used to sit at the docks, watching the ships come and go as a

boy. He loved seeing the various traders and merchants from all over Tamriel.

He then remembered the conversations he had with his mother about the rest of Tamriel. "What're

the other provinces like?" The Dragonborn asked his mother, his voice filled with curiosity and wonder.

His mother, a native of Skyrim who was half Nord, half Imperial smiled as she held the Dragonborn's

hand.

"I've only visited Skyrim and Cyrodiil, but from what I've read, there's so much wonder and diversity

beyond Anvil." The Dragonborn eagerly leaned in as his mother continued. "Take Elsweyr for example.

It's home to the Khajiit, who are the cat people you sometimes see at the docks. Then there's Black

Marsh, a vast wetland home to the lizard people known as the Argonians. There are also very intelligent

trees that live there as well!

"Trees you can talk to?" The Dragonborn asked. "Maybe. We need to ask an Argonian the next time

we get the chance," his mother replied.

"We also need to visit Skyrim soon as well." "It's cold up there, isn't it?" The Dragonborn asked.

"Indeed it is. A unique, wondrous place. You'll visit it soon enough, my son. Your destiny will lead you

to Skyrim one day. I don't know how, but you're going to have an impact on all of Skyrim. All of the

world. You'll know your destiny when the time comes. You won't have to look for it. It'll find you in the

most unexpected way."

"What are you thinking about, love?" Serana asked, as she walked towards the Dragonborn. "My

childhood. You've heard most of the stories by now. I was thinking about how I used to sit at the docks,

watching ships come and go. It fascinated me. My mother would sit down and tell me everything she

knew about the other provinces. She always said my destiny would lead me to Skyrim. She was right."

The Dragonborn paused briefly, then continued. "She also said my destiny would find me in the

most unexpected way. That was true as well, and it found me as I laid on a chopping block, awaiting

my execution. When I first heard Alduin shout, I knew his return involved me somehow. I knew my

destiny was intertwined with his in some way." Serana smiled and continued to listen.

"Isn't interesting how everything is predestined? Everything is planned and thought out. I think of

Lucia, and I can already see her getting married, having children, and running a successful business

along the way. When you're a parent, you just know these things."

"I know you'll be so glad to see her. You've been a great parent with Lucia, and if everything goes as

planned, you'll be a great parent a second time as well." "Thank you, Serana," the Dragonborn said,

reaching his hand out to hold hers.

"We'll hang around the docks for awhile. Karliah and I figured you deserve a little family time to

yourself, Brynjolf said, as he walked towards the Dragonborn and Serana. "Niruin plans to look around

the shops. Not to steal of course. Never from the Guildmaster's native city. He's never been to Anvil

before, and he told me he's always been interested in its history. You know how he loves bringing back

souvenirs from his various trips."

"Indeed I do," the Dragonborn replied. Niruin's latest souvenir was an old Dwarven centurion gyro

that he had stolen during his last trip to the Isles. It belonged to the former Thalmor agent who had tried

to kill the Dragonborn years ago.

Apparently, the agent had killed a Dwarven centurion during his brief time in Skyrim, in which his

main objective was to kill or capture the Dragonborn. Niruin doubted that the agent had actually

managed to kill a centurion, however. They were large, powerful animunculi, and only the strongest,

most experienced warriors could defeat them. In fact, most who ventured into the old Dwarven ruins

wound up dead or captured by the Falmer.

After docking the Scarlett, the Dragonborn and Serana left to visit Lucia. The city's denizens looked

happy and optimistic overall, which was good. Anvil was still recovering from the effects of the Great

War, and Lucia's affectionate and caring presence had certainly had a positive impact on many of the

city's residents.

Lucia was currently living with her grandparents in the same house that the Dragonborn had grown

up in, which hugged the town wall. The house wasn't large, but it wasn't very small either. It resembled

many of the other houses in the region, built of white stone, with a red-shingled rectangular roof. There

were two small windows at the front, one left of the front door, and one to the right.

Inside was a rather large living room, a medium-sized kitchen, a dining room, two bedrooms, and a

cellar. The Dragonborn's father was once a spy for the Imperial Legion, and he, of course, always had to

be prepared for a sudden enemy strike. When not away on a mission, he had always kept his equipment

in the cellar, which included an Imperial sword, a crossbow, various books, dossiers, and a steady

supply of ether, which he occassionally used to capture enemies who were wanted alive.

There were also two training dummies in the cellar as well. The Dragonborn's father had used them

to train quite often, using a short-sword sized wooden stick to strike the dummies. The Dragonborn

remembered what his father had said to him when he turned ten. "I won't be here to protect you forever.

Eventually you're going to be out on your own, and you're going to need protect yourself. Tamriel's full

of bandits, killers, scoundrels... everything you can imagine."

The Dragonborn's ten year old eyes widened. "I can take them, father! I'm your son, which gives me

an advantage." The Dragonborn's father laughed. "Indeed, it may. And I have no doubt that you'll be a

wise and powerful warrior one day. But you'll need to prepare. You'll need to train. I'm going to teach

you everything I know. Even secret spy techniques."

The Dragonborn smiled. "Let's start now, father!" His father nodded. "Okay, son," he said, handing

the Dragonborn a fighting stick. "Let's get started."

Chapter 10: A Pleasant Reunion, and a Pleasant Surprise

The Dragonborn and Serana reached his childhood house after quickly walking through the city to

see what had changed. He hadn't visited Lucia's general store yet. He figured he'd go to his old house

first, and then he and his parents would go to her store to give her a pleasant surprise.

"This is it," the Dragonborn said, smiling. "I lived here for 22 years. On my 22nd birthday I told my

parents that I wanted to travel. I wanted to see other parts of the world. Particularly Skyrim, which was

where my mother was from. She had previously mentioned I had some Nord relatives there. We didn't

have a huge family, so I thought it would be interesting to meet more of my extended family."

"What did your parents think about the idea of you traveling?" Serana asked. "They undestood. My

mother knew I'd discover my destiny in Skyrim. She knew I'd leave eventually. My father had traveled

quite often as a spy. He loved seeing new places, so he sympathized with my desire to visit the other

provinces. Both gave me supplies, and I departed a week after my birthday."

"And we know what happened after that," Serana said." "Indeed, we do. I briefly visited Bruma,

and then crossed the border into Skyrim. As I observed the cold, wintry province, I was caught up in

an Imperial ambush, captured, and, yes, you know the rest."

"Are you ready to see your daughter and your parents?" Serana asked. "Yes, I am." The

Dragonborn knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a young Imperial

man, seemingly in his early thirties, with brown eyes and light-brown skin. "Hello," he said, taking a

few steps forward, leaving the front door slightly open. "How can I help you?"

"Who are you?" The Dragonborn asked. "I'm looking for Lucia's grandparents. I'm Lucia's

father." The man's eyes grew wide. "The Dragonborn himself! Here! I knew I'd meet you eventually,

but not this soon!"

"Are you a friend of Lucia's?" The Dragonborn asked, suspiciously. "My name is Mallero. I'm a

native blacksmith and the man your daughter will soon marry." "Marriage? I haven't visited Anvil in a

long time, and I haven't seen Lucia in months, but this is still rather surprising," the Dragonborn said.

"We sent a letter addressed to your home in Whiterun about a month ago. We assumed you'd have

gotten it by now," Mallero replied.

"Something came up, and I've been out of Skyrim for weeks now," the Dragonborn said. "Where

are my parents?" "They're inside, and Lucia is at her general goods store. Your mother had a fall about

a week ago, and I've closed up my shop for the day so I can help her recover."

"That's very kind of you, Mallero. I'm naturally skeptical of you, of course. But you seem like a nice

and caring person." "Yes, sir. I do my best." Mallero was still shocked that the Dragonborn himself was

standing at his fiance's doorstep, unannounced, with his vampiric lover. "You must be Serana. Lucia

told me about you. She always said you were a great friend, and that you loved her father deeply."

"Yes, I've known Lucia for years. Since she was a little girl." Serana turned towards the Dragonborn.

"And you're correct that I've always loved this man. We've grown closer than we've ever been over the

last few weeks, and we plan on getting married soon, when we're back in Skyrim."

"That's wonderful!" Mallero said. "Come in! Your parents will be so happy to see you!" The three

walked into the house. The Dragonborn's parents sat in two old, wooden chairs in the middle of the

living room. His mother read a book while his father held her hand.

"Your son is here!" Mallero exclaimed, as he walked towards the old couple. The Dragonborn's

mother looked up first. His father looked up immediately after. "My son!" His mother exclaimed.

"What are you doing in Anvil?" "It's a long story, but we've got some time." The Dragonborn's father

smiled. "You know you're really starting to resemble how I looked when you were a boy." The

Dragonborn laughed, and afterwards sat down with Serana, telling them of his encounter with Potema.

The Dragonborn's looked perplexed as he told them of all that had recently occurred. He held up his

hand when he got to the part where he first touched the Shard of the Fallen Master, explaining his new

powers as well. Afterwards he told his parents that he and Serana planned on getting married.

"That's wonderful!" His mother exclaimed. "Lucia will be so glad to see you and hear about your

good news!" The Dragonborn put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the gold diamond ring he'd found

at the port. "I found this at an old port in the Summerset Isles. I enchanted it with my Mimicry spell.

I want to give it to Lucia when I see her.

"You know, you haven't actually gotten a ring for Lucia yet," the Dragonborn's mother said to

Mallero. "You proposed without a ring." Mallero nodded. "Indeed, I did. I've browsed the available

rings, and I should've gotten her one by now." The Dragonborn knew what his mother wanted him to

do. "Mallero, if you promise to be a good husband. To love and cherish my daughter forever, providing

for her and protecting her, I'll give you this ring for you to give Lucia at your wedding."

"I promise, sir," Mallero replied. "Very well." The Dragonborn handed Mallero the ring. "Now, let's

go see Lucia," the Dragonborn's father said. "Can you walk, mother?" the Dragonborn asked. "Yes, I'll

manage," she replied.

As the five reached Lucia's store, Mallero walked in first, her grandparents next, then Serana, and

finally the Dragonborn. Lucia stood behind the store's counter, a variety of goods displayed behind her.

The Dragonborn's animunculi companion Spheron stood to the right of Lucia, rolled up a ball.

The Dragonborn knew Spheron would never let anyone harm Lucia. He was the perfect bodyguard.

After all, Spheron was built to be both a companion and bodyguard to the Dragonborn. One of the

last Dwemer in Mundus had created Spheron centuries ago, foreseeing Alduin's return and the

the Dragonborn's arrival. Spheron would be the old Dwarven inventor's legacy; a legacy that would

live on for centuries.

"Father!" Lucia exclaimed, running to hug the Dragonborn. "I've missed you so much, Lucia,"

the Dragonborn said as he embraced his daughter. "I've missed you too," she replied.

As the hugged, she noticed his hand. "Father, your hand. What happened?" I have an interesting story

to tell you," he replied, kissing his daughter on the head and smiling.

"Hello, sir," Spheron said, emerging from his ball, revealing his entire body. "Hi, Spheron. It's great to

see you," the Dragonborn replied, smiling at his longtime mechanical companion.

The Dragonborn sat down with Lucia and explained everything that had happened, including his

plans to marry Serana and Mallero's engagement ring. "So, Potema's now in the Soul Cairn," Lucia

said, amazed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The Dragonborn smiled, placing his hand on Lucia's shoulder. "I love your store. I'm so proud of

you." Lucia smiled. "Thank you. I think this store has really helped Anvil. More people have been

visiting the city, and the citizens' spirits have been lifted as well. "Have you had any encounters with

bandits or thieves yet?" the Dragonborn asked.

"I did have one thief attempt to break in a few weeks ago. I was staying late to clean up and prepare

for the next day, and I decided I'd go ahead and send Spheron home for the night. When I heard the

lock being picked, I grabbed the wooden stick you made me. I opened the door, hit him in the leg,

and choked him out as he fell down. Afterwards, I delivered him to the city guards."

"Great job." the Dragonborn said. "I guess that means I'm the second thief to step foot in your

store?" Lucia laughed. She knew about her father's involvement with the Thieves Guild, and even

before she met her father, she wasn't a stranger to thievery. While she was homeless, she stole from

various Whiterun residents, especially Nazeem, who had been rude to her as soon as she arrived in

Whiterun.

She remembered first setting foot into the city, spotting Nazeem speaking to Ysolda near the market.

After their conversation, she walked over to him, innocently introducing herself. "My name's Lucia,

and I'm homeless. Can you please spare a few coins?" Nazeem sneered. "I'm not a charity, little girl.

Bother someone else, or take a trip to Riften. I'm sure Grelod the Kind would love to take you in."

From then on out, Nazeem would occassionally find a few coins missing, and the gold ruby necklace

he wore disappeared after he left it at the Bannered Mare. He never actually suspected Lucia was

involved. During separate incidences, he blamed Saadia, Hulda, and the Whiterun Guards. Nazeem

still lived in Whiterun. His wife Ahlam had left him nearly two decades ago, returning to Hammerfell.

Over the years, he grew less rude and more humble, but he still had the tendency of being arrogant at

times. Lucia hadn't spoken to him in years. "So, how did you and Mallero meet?" The Dragonborn

asked, curiously. "When I arrived here, he introduced himself, showed me around, and provided

valuable friendship, which I really needed at the time. Over time that friendship evolved into something

more. A little over a month ago he proposed, and I said yes."

"When do you plan on getting married?" "Soon. Within a week if possible. I want you to be there

for it." The Dragonborn nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for all the coin in the Empire."

Epilogue: An End, and a Glimpse of a Beginning

The Dragonborn stayed in Anvil for a little over a week. During the week he spent a lot of time with

his family, which included story-filled conversations with his parents, as well as fencing with his

daughter. Lucia often missed her days as a little girl. Her father would teach her all sorts of things, and

she had learned so much from him over the years. She especially loved it when they would spar using

wooden sticks. As she got older, the Dragonborn had allowed her to fight using a steel sword.

Several weeks before her father's unexpected arrival, she had made him a fighting stick from a block

of mysterious, resilient, and rare wood claimed to only be found in the deepest forests of Valenwood.

She had acquired the wood from a mysterious but kind wood elf named Bolronor, who traveled across

all of Tamriel on, selling rare and unique goods.

The Dragonborn also learned more about Mallero during his visit. He grew to like him. Mallero was

kind-hearted and protective of Lucia. The Dragonborn could tell that he truly loved her, and Lucia

certainly loved him. He was happy for his daughter, and he hoped the two would have a long-lasting,

happy, and successful marriage.

Just days before Lucia and Mallero's quickly-planned wedding, the Dragonborn learned of a

competition being held by the Fighters Guild of Anvil that anyone could enter. If an outside warrior

could beat all of the guild members one-on-one, they'd win 10,000 septims. The Dragonborn couldn't

resist the allure of a good fight and the chance of potentially earning 10,000 coins, so he signed up for

the competition, with the secret intention of giving the winnings to Lucia and Mallero as a wedding

gift.

Using the stick Lucia had made him, the Dragonborn faced the guild members, one at a time, in a

small arena just outside of the Guild's headquarters. He faced the newest recruits first, which were easy

to defeat. As he moved up, he faced the more experienced members of the Guild, eventually facing

their leader himself. A tall Imperial man named Rimanius Vendes, who was around the Dragonborn's

age. His hair was long and graying, with a peppered beard and a full suit of armor. He wielded a large

battleaxe, and was indeed a challenging opponent, even for the Dragonborn.

After a lengthy battle, the Dragonborn was finally able to get the upper hand, however, knocking

Rimanius to the ground and disarming him in the process. As the Guild's leader got back on his feet, he

acknowledged the Dragonborn was the winner, and presented him with 10,000 septims. Afterwards

the Dragonborn casually presented the winnings to Lucia, declaring that it was his gift to her and her

soon-to-be husband.

After Lucia and Mallero's beautiful and eventful wedding, the Dragonborn and his companions

returned to Skyrim. Soon after their return Serana cured herself of her vampirism and the two were

married. Several weeks after their wedding, Serana discovered she was pregnant, and nine months later

she gave birth to a baby girl. The Dragonborn and Serana decided to name her Sarah.

As the Dragonborn sat, holding his newborn baby, he received a vision, showing him his daughter

as a grown woman. She was a perfect mix of him and Serana, and she would be happy and successful,

just like Lucia. Afterwards, he was shown a vision of one of her ancestors, a young man of Imperial and

Nordic descent.

A thief, like himself, who would be an influential and heroic figure, during a time when such a

figure would be needed the most. The exact specifics were not revealed to the Dragonborn, but he

wasn't meant to know all of the details. He would see the events unfold from the afterlife, and he would

see his ancestor become the hero he was destined to be. As the Dragonborn held Sarah, he smiled. A

glimpse of a beginning. A great glimpse indeed.


End file.
